


The Face of Heaven So Fine

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Murphy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: ‘i didn’t want to tell my friend who my real date last night was so i just pointed at a random stranger (you) but now they’re storming over to interrogate you and you’re playing along??? okay’





	The Face of Heaven So Fine

**Author's Note:**

> title from romeo and juliet (idk how to title okay)

“So I heard from a little birdie named Jasper,” Miller starts and Murphy tenses. No good will ever come from that kind of start. “That _you_ had a _date_ last night which you didn’t tell _me_ about so you need to tell me right now, _all the details_.”

Murphy rolls his eyes despite his unease. “Just because you’re a drama major doesn’t mean you need to turn everything into a soliloquy, Nathan.”

“You used to be much better avoiding answering the questions, you know.”

“I think you’ll find that you just know me better now,” he says defensively, only realizing he’s admitting to it as he finishes the sentence.

Miller snorts. “Spill.”

He sighs. There’s a reason he didn’t tell Miller about it; there’s a reason he didn’t tell _anyone_. The only reason Jasper found out was the fact that they live together (even though he was meant to be at Monty’s for the night). It was a terrible idea anyway, and none of his friends would have approved. They would have persuaded him not to do it.

It would have been better if they had.

“There’s not much to say, really,” he says and shrugs. Even he knows it’s entirely unconvincing. 

“I thought you were meant to be a good liar,” Miller remarks, an unimpressed look on his face. “At least tell me who it was.”

Yeah, that’s not happening.

“Uh,” he says eloquently, scanning the common room for some kind of excuse. “Uh, don’t make it obvious that you’re looking, but it was uh the guy over there with the curly, brown hair.”

Miller hums. “The guy with the hipster glasses?”

“That’s the one,” he affirms, adding finger guns for no apparent reason. Wow, he’s a mess.

“He’s pretty cute,” Miller says, sounding like he’s giving approval. “You guys having a second date or can I tap that?”

Spluttering, his eyes bug out. “One, you have a boyfriend, and two, I have no idea.”

“You don’t know?” Miller asks, raising his eyebrows. He shakes his head which is apparently the worst idea because before he can blink, Miller is striding towards the cute guy.

“Miller, wait,” he says, but it’s a weak attempt. He huffs and rushes to catch up.

“Hey hot stuff,” is how Miller leads and Murphy is ready to give up on his entire life and just find some sugar demon who can torture him for eternity in return for Wi-Fi and top-notch sex. “Got a question for you, are you taking this loser on another date? And also, I need details on whatever you did last night because my amigo here is not helping whatsoever.”

Murphy stares at the guy, trying to somehow convey _Please, just go with it, please help me, please don’t humiliate me, please, I’ll explain later_ solely through eye contact. In hindsight, maybe he should have just told Miller the truth. It would have definitely been much simpler than _this._

To his complete and utter surprise, the guy chuckles lowly and says, “I mean if he wants to, I’m not opposed to it.”

The guy has an impossibly deep voice and Murphy’s never been so attracted to someone so quick.

And of course at that exact moment, Miller decides to turn to Murphy and stage whisper, “You’re pulling!”

He feels himself blush bright red as the guy lets out another laugh. “Of course, he is. A guy who kisses that well is always going to pull.”

Miller _wolf whistles_ . “So, attractive stranger, where did you take my pal, Murphy? I’d definitely recommend taking him to watch the lobsters fight in Target. And get him some food other than noodles while you’re at it.”

“I hate you,” he mumbles. How is this his life?

“Duly noted,” cute guy says and winks at Murphy. He blushes even brighter. “Wasn’t really anything exciting, just took him to a coffee shop.”

“Ooh, which one?”

“Ninety-Two Degrees,” Murphy says quickly, deciding he should say it considering he’s never been in another coffee shop and he should know what he’s talking about if he’s going to fake this well.

“Wait,” Miller says, a grin growing on his face. “You went to a poetry slam? Wow, you know how to impress a guy.”

Before he really thinks about what he’s doing, Murphy blurts out, “Trust me, your face is impressive enough. You could have taken me to Denny’s and I’d be impressed.”

“Pretty sure you just exposed yourself as a bottom, but okay,” Miller says and Murphy seriously considers just decking right there and then. “Anywho, I think I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone. I’ve got my own boyfriend to make out with.”

Murphy gives a small wave and waits for Miller to walk away to call out. “Adios, asshole!”

Miller flips him off and calls back, “Remember, I love you even if you _can’t love yourself_!”

“Your friend seems to be a treat,” cute guy says and Murphy snorts, dragging a hand down his face. “So any reason you decided we’d apparently gone one a data because you’re cute and all, but I’ve never seen you in my life.”

“Uh yeah so uh you know when you make a terrible decision and go on a date with an ex that’s a complete disaster and mistake and don’t want to tell your friends about it because you’re embarrassed?”

“Ah.”

“Yeah,” he says, drawing it out. “What’s your name by the way? Feel like I should know the name of the guy who saved me from utter humiliation.”

“Bellamy,” cute guy says and smiles at him. “Well, if you ever want to go on a real date, I’d love to take you to see the lobsters fight or something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
